earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Connections
= Purpose and Goals = Roleplay Connections is dedicated to encouraging RP between guilds and individuals all across the Earthen Ring server! We're small and just starting now, but with luck (and lots of advertising) we hope to become a easy and fun way to create plots and set stages for anyone who genuinely loves to roleplay. If this is an idea you can stand behind, I encourage you to join, create profiles and reccomend this site to friends. Well, I've made my pitch. /crosses fingers. Have fun and see you online! = Rules = By joining you are agreeing to abide by the following rules. These rules/guidelines have nothing to do with 'controlling' your characters, their personalities or their actions, but they are just rules I'm using to try and keep peace between very dynamic and dramatic people. OOC and IC All forums are out of character, with the exceptions of the four fourms underneath the Board Roleplay category. The Open Invitation forum is a OOC invitation to a IC event, so if you plan on making the post in-character or acted out invitations, please note it in the topic title with a " (ic) " tag. :D Language, Behavior and Content. I understand the desire to use mature language, or to make jokes. I appreciate most of the jokes, and 7 out of 10 times, I make them myself :D , but in a effort to make this site friendly to those of the RPing community who are more sensitive to things of that nature please keep that out of the forums as much as possible. Prejudice remarks about sexuality, religion, political affiliations, and race are not allowed. I understand the concept of joking about those sorts of things, but remarks of those nature are best left alone. Saves me the trouble of poking around to see if it offended anyone, and making the call about it being joking or angry. Shout Box No spamming the box, and please try to make your posts have some substances, when everyone looks up there, they want actions and news, not 6 pages of "Dude" and "Sweet" (Dude Where's My Car reference for the unprivledged few who haven't seen it). Same content rules apply as above. The Other Side of the Coin Now that I've made sure that people who are offened by profanity and adult humor are thought of, those of you who are sensative, remember, plots, or IC talk, there is always the possibilty of profanity or sensitive material, plots just go that way, and I respect everyone's right to have their character be a character without having to tone down or erase parts that make their character unique. If you don't like the subject of a plot in the board roleplay, or a character's bio, then stop reading it, it's safer if you don't clash with people because of their vocabulary, and more fun for everyone without OOC drama. Also, this just starts the-dawn-of-time argument about maturity in roleplayers. Open Invitations I'm adding this rule because as I've been looking around the forum that was pointed out to me by the Gray Tiger Tong leader Tai Jiang, and I've noted there will probably be some problems with this in the future that I want to try to cut off. If you post an open invitation, please specify certain events you want to happen, the general atmosphere of the event and the general mood of the crowd and actions (suggestions, not orders). If there are any twists, please no matter how much you want it to be an awesome surprise, please post that as well. ( /grimace I know from being the one to spring the surprise...it can turn ugly IC and OOC fast and not go the way you were thinking at all.) OR at the very least post that there will be a surprise and it's general nature. I encourage people to not attend events where you think it will change the course of your characters roleplay to witness/be apart of it. Also, open invitations aren't just for an audience, sometimes it's nice to watch something unfold with your character, but other times it's downright boring, if you post an open invitation, make sure you're invitation is for an event that needs spectators AND participators. Part of the fun of RP is the freedom of action, having only a vague idea of what's going on. Epic Characters Alright, now I know that larger then life are sometimes fun to play, and historical tradgedy makes the RP world go round, but there are bound to be people who's general history is a little louder then you'd like. I myself like to have a character that shakes up the roleplay in a big way, but there are always going to be people who you aren't comfortable with. Don't force yourself into other peoples plots no matter how you play your character and don't be vocal in your thoughts on people's plots if you think it will cause unneeded drama. This list may expand at a later date, it will be announced and you will be expected to read over the updates and contact me privately if you have problems with the new rule = Joining = Those who are interested in joining need only follow the linkage to GuildLaunch and create an account. After that, you go to the groups page and click "Apply to Guild" in the left sidebar, fill out the questionaire, (give me a few to check my launch account), get accepted and start plotting and posting! Once you become a member, one of the things you should do as soon as you get the time is to create profiles for your toons, the basic outline for a profile (also found on the site, coded and ready for use) is the following information, which I encourage members to go beyond all these questions and dig as deep into your character as you can! Player’s Name: (If uncomfortable, just put your Main's Name) RP Style: (ie. Entirely Free-form, Brainstormed, Slightly Free-form, Entirely Planned Out) RP Level: (Casual, Fulltime, Heavy, Light, Newb) RP Content: (G, PG-13, R, and some warnings on particulars) Characters Name: Age (By Human Standards): Gender: Race: Class: Professions: Family: Guild(s)/Other IC Affiliations: First Impression: Goals/Dreams: Driving Force: Quirks/Habits: Dislikes: Fears/Phobias: General Reputation: (Things that would be known/said about your characters passed by NPCs or PC gossips) Personality: Appearance: History: Roleplay Sample: (Nothing major, just give us a peak at how you play) Plottage/Ideas: (Things you want to happen to your character, generally, romantically, family events, and in other relationships.)